The Warlock, The Witch, and The Geass
by Windrises
Summary: A series of stories focusing on the growing bond between Lelouch and C. C. The two started out as reluctant accomplices, before becoming trusted friends and eventually, the love of each other's lives.
1. Lelouch's Prom Adventure

Note: Code Geass is an anime done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge was walking around the city. Lelouch was getting bored so he started throwing pieces of gum into random bags of purses. He said "I feel like winning something."

Lloyd Asplund replied "I can help you with that Mr. Lamperouge."

Lelouch saw Lloyd had a contest stand. He asked "What is this silly stand about?"

Lloyd said "This stand is about questions. I ask each customer one question. When they get the question right they win a prize, but if they say a wrong answer they have to give me one hundred dollars."

Lelouch proudly said "I'm not scared. Ask me a question."

Lloyd asked "Who's the first actor to play Batman?"

Lelouch said "Lewis Wilson from the 1943 Batman movie serial."

Lloyd replied "You said the right answer Mr. Lamperouge."

Lelouch said "Then you better give me the right prize."

Lloyd replied "Frankly I was expecting you to lose so I'm not as prepared as I should be. Please hold on sir. I'll find a prize from my box of prizes. Lloyd started digging around a nearby garbage can and found two prom tickets. He handed the tickets to Lelouch.

Lelouch said "This is a pretty dumb prize, but it cost too much for me to waste it."

Lelouch went home and said "I had to work really hard to win a prize, but it turned out to be a pretty worthless prize."

C. C. sarcastically replied "I have tons of sorrow in my heart for you Lelouch."

Lelouch said "The Earl of Pudding gave me two dumb tickets. These tickets are so dumb that they probably don't know the alphabet."

C. C. asked "Did you get parking tickets?"

Lelouch said "No. I've only gotten 120 parking tickets in my lifetime. Considering I've had a driver's license for a year that's super impressive. Lloyd gave me two super dumb prom tickets."

C. C. sarcastically replied "You seem to adore prom."

Lelouch said "Prom's a lame event. It has people in overcharged outfits dancing around for hours. I prefer to dance at home." Lelouch started dancing around the house, but he accidentally broke a chair.

C. C. asked "Are you going to use the prom tickets?"

Lelouch said "Since I spent so much work to get a prize I'm going to go to the overrated prom. I don't know who to give the other ticket to."

C. C. blushed and replied "You could give me the other ticket."

Lelouch sighed and said "I might. I need to go get a tuxedo for the prom."

Lelouch went a fancy store that sold clothes. Lelouch danced around the store and asked "Are there any tuxedos here?"

The store owner said "They're in the tuxedo aisle which is only a few feet away from you. You need to pay attention so you can notice things like this young man."

Lelouch asked "Where's the restroom?"

The store owner said "You're standing in front of it."

After going to the restroom Lelouch went to the tuxedo aisle. Lelouch noticed that the really nice looking tuxedos cost a lot of money. He didn't want to spend that much money so he tried to find a cheap tuxedo. He looked around and saw a black sweater and pajama pants. Lelouch noticed that they were the same color as the tuxedos so he decided to buy the sweater and pajama pants. He threw the items at the cash register worker. While waiting for the items to get scanned Lelouch saw Shirley Fenette.

Shirley said "Hi Lulu."

Lelouch replied "I'm going to the dumb prom. I won two silly tickets as a prize."

Shirley said "I actually won two tickets too. I was going to ask you to take my extra ticket."

Lelouch replied "Since we both won two prom tickets that means we can't go to the prom together."

Shirley said "Actually we can Lulu."

Lelouch replied "But we need to use all of the tickets so our prizes don't become a waste."

Shirley said "You have two tickets and so do I, but it's not that important Lulu. We could go to the prom together, get rid of our spare tickets, and have a wonderful time at the prom."

Lelouch replied "I'm sorry Shirley, but using up all of the tickets is more important."

Shirley sighed and said "Okay."

Lelouch went home and said "I wanted to give my spare ticket to Shirley, but she won two prom tickets too. That's why I decided that she and I can't go to the prom together. I need to give this ticket to somebody else to make sure that the work I did to win the tickets wasn't wasted."

C. C. asked "Will you give me the other ticket?"

Lelouch said "Okay."

C. C. replied "Thank you. You're the best. I'm going to need you to buy me a prom dress."

Lelouch angrily said "No. That would cost like a million dollars."

C. C. replied "You exaggerate like crazy."

Lelouch proudly said "I'm the king of sane exaggerations."

C. C. replied "You don't have to get me a super expensive dress. I need a dress that's at least somewhat nice."

Lelouch sighed and said "Okay."

C. C. replied "Thank you sweetie."

Lelouch asked "What did you call me?"

C. C. said "Um I said smiley. You have a nice smile."

Lelouch smiled and said "I'm the king of nice smiles."

Lelouch went to a store and asked "Where's the dresses that are on sale?"

The store employee said "Aisle five."

Five minutes later Lelouch found aisle five. Lelouch found a purple dress that was on sale for eight dollars. Lelouch was so happy about how cheap that dress was that he bought it.

The next day Lelouch was watching TV and eating expired food. Lelouch said "This food has only been expired for a few days so it should taste good." Lelouch turned out to be wrong about the taste.

C. C. asked "Why are you lounging around? The prom's in a few hours."

Lelouch said "I didn't know what day the prom was on. I didn't look at the tickets for that long."

C. C. replied "Well we have enough time to get ready so take a shower and get on your prom outfit."

Lelouch said "I took a shower yesterday."

C. C. replied "You've been sitting on a couch full of expired food so you need a shower."

Lelouch sighed and said "Okay then."

About an hour later Lelouch got on his black sweater and pajama pants. He looked at himself in the living room's mirror and said "Hey. I look awesome."

C. C. went into the living room with her purple dress and asked "Why aren't you wearing a fancy outfit?"

Lelouch said "These clothes are the same color as tuxedos so they're fancy enough."

C. C. asked "How do I look in the purple dress?"

Lelouch said "Pretty good."

C. C. replied "Thank you."

Lelouch said "I'm sorry."

C. C. replied "You don't have to be sorry for compliments."

Lelouch said "Okay then."

Lelouch and C. C. went to the prom. C. C. asked "Do you want to hold my hand?"

Lelouch said "Nah. Holding stuff is pretty hard and annoying. This morning Principal Ashford asked me to hold his soda while he went to the bathroom so I drank it, threw it away, and framed the janitor."

The janitor responded "I got a detention."

C. C. asked "Do you want some punch?"

Lelouch said "I would rather not get punched a few times tonight."

C. C. replied "I don't know if you're kidding or if you're clueless."

Lelouch said "Speaking of kids and clues I met these four teenagers who figure out clues with a dog."

C. C. replied "You're quite the eccentric gentleman Lelouch. Are you ready to dance?"

Lelouch said "I guess."

Lelouch and C. C. started dancing together. Lelouch tried to dance correctly, but he accidentally fell on a carpet. He got up and tried to dance correctly again, but he bumped into the janitor and fell to the ground. Lelouch and the janitor got off the floor.

C. C. said "You're dancing a little chaotically my dear. I'll help you. Hold my hands."

Lelouch sighed and replied "Okay." Lelouch and C. C. continued dancing. This time Lelouch danced normally. Although he accidentally bumped a bunch of people to the ground he continued to dance well. Lelouch and C. C. danced together for several minutes.

Lelouch said "Dancing at prom is less awful than I thought it would be. You're a really good dancer."

C. C. replied "You've been getting better at dancing."

Lelouch looked around and noticed that several people were mad at him. He asked "Which of my antics are you mad about?"

Shirley said "You knocked dozens of people to the ground Lulu."

Lelouch said "I'm sorry about those accidents." The janitor was so mad at Lelouch that he threw gallons of cafeteria milk at Lelouch. Lelouch ran outside.

C. C. asked "Are you okay sweetie?"

Lelouch said "I don't know. I acted like a big fool tonight. It seems like this night wasn't that good."

C. C. replied "I had a lovely night thanks to you. The dress you got me is beautiful and dancing with you is something I've wanted to do for a long time. Thank you for everything." C. C. kissed Lelouch. Lelouch felt very surprised.

Lelouch said "This prom thing turned out to be pretty good overall. We have one more mission to do to make this day even better."

C. C. asked "What's the mission?"

Lelouch said "Tell Principal Ashford about the janitor dunking gallons of milk on me. That way I'll get revenge on the janitor." Lelouch and C. C. held hands as they ran up to Principal Ashord so they could tattletale about what the janitor did.


	2. C C's Birthday Party

Lelouch Lamperouge danced into the living room and fell on a piano. The piano got broken apart and crashed on the ground. Lelouch said "I wish that objects could be careful so I don't have to take responsibility for my own problems."

C. C. asked "Why was there a piano in the living room?"

Lelouch said "I borrowed it from Suzaku. I better wrap up the broken remains of the piano so I can return it to him."

C. C. replied "Suzaku's going to be ticked off at you."

Lelouch started grabbing the broken remains of the piano while saying "Well Suzaku needs to subscribe to chill pills. I have plenty of time to bag up the remains of the piano since there's nothing important happening soon."

C. C. replied "My birthday's in a few days."

Lelouch said "I forgot about that day. Was the last birthday party I hosted for you good?"

C. C. replied "You've never celebrated my birthday before. Everytime it's my birthday you're busy on a mission or you're getting in trouble for accidentally breaking something."

Lelouch said "Some people have actually called me the opposite of the prince of carefulness. This time I promise to celebrate your birthday."

C. C. responded "You promised to celebrate my birthday last year, but you ended up spending the day accidentally destroying a farm and blaming it on Suzaku."

Lelouch said "Well I'm going to give you a birthday party this time. It's going to be big, dangerous, eccentric, and weird."

C. C. responded "It doesn't need to be such a big event Lelouch. Just spending a nice day with you and eating a maximum amount of pizza is all I need."

Lelouch patted C. C. on the head while saying "I'm the prince of birthday parties so your next birthday is going to be a gigantic event."

A few hours later Lelouch (dressed as Zero) met up with the Black Knights. Zero said "We have a very important situation to deal with: C. C.'s birthday party. We need to make it as big and loopy as possible."

Kaname Ohgi asked "What do you need us to do Zero?"

Zero said "Find ripped up party decorations, fancy napkins, cake that has mild flavor, and presents that will make her scream."

Ohgi replied "I hate to question your choices Zero, but those sound like really random things that she probably wouldn't like."

Zero said "You barely know me yet you accurately predicated that I say things before thinking. Most of our conversations involve me saying random sentences that I came up with suddenly. Get stuff that she would actually like."

Ohgi replied "I'll try to do that Zero."

The Black Knights started shopping for C. C. while Zero read a comic book. Diethard Ried walked up to Zero and said "I have questions for you Zero."

Zero replied "Darnit." Zero sighed and asked "What do you want to ask me?"

Diethard asked "So is C. C. your girlfriend now?"

Zero answered "It's not your business news boy."

Diethard replied "But finding out secrets about you and broadcasting them to the world is my main goal in life."

Zero said "I wish you had a less bothersome hobby."

Diethard asked "How do you and her stay in touch? Is she at the top of your speed dial?"

Zero said "It's easy to stay in touch with her since she's my roommate."

Diethard replied "I guess a magical person like her would struggle to live alone. Also this means that I'm at the top of your speed dial."

Zero said "You're at the top, because you call so often and annoy me with nosy questions."

Diethard thought about some stuff and said "She's a cool and cute girl and you're the most charming and awesome guy ever. Plus you two live together which means you love each other and are probably engaged."

Zero said "You're great at making crazy assumptions that aren't correct."

Diethard frowned and replied "Thanks for wasting my time."

Zero said "You're the one who started this conversation and wasted my comic book time."

Diethard replied "I blame you for this unengaging conversation."

Zero sarcastically said "You're a generous fellow."

A hour later the Black Knights returned with presents for C. C. Zero said "You fellas did a really good job."

Kaname Ohgi replied "But you haven't looked at the stuff yet. You just stared at the boxes for a few minutes."

Zero said "Well there's like a dozen things here so that's impressive. Hand all of the stuff to me. I'll give it to her, but I'll give you half of the credit."

Ohgi asked "Can you carry all of that stuff?"

Zero started carrying the presents while saying "I'm super strong so I'm sure that I'll do a really good job at carrying all of the boxes. I need to open a window to cool me down first." Zero opened the window, but while pushing the window open he accidentally pushed all of the presents out the window. The presents fell into the ocean. Zero said "I really messed things up."

Lelouch got on his regular outfit and delivered a big bag that had the broken remains of the piano to Suzaku. Lelouch said "I hope you're somewhat proud of me for saving all those pieces."

Suzaku replied "I wish you had been more careful with the piano."

Lelouch said "I'm the opposite of careful. My friends got some great birthday presents for C. C., but I accidentally made the presents drown in the ocean. What should I do to make C. C.'s birthday party somewhat great?"

Suzaku replied "You could have a pleasant and lighthearted day with her."

Lelouch said "That doesn't sound epic and crazy enough, but I'll do it."

A few days later it was C. C.'s birthday. C. C. woke up and was a little excited. She looked around the living room and saw a birthday banner made out of paper towels. The banner was backwards and quickly fell into a bag of cookies.

Lelouch came into the living room with a pizza and said "Hi C. C."

C. C. replied "Hi." She pretty much always felt hungry for pizza so he quickly gobbled up the whole pizza. She said "Maybe I ate more than I should."

Lelouch said "I know you'll want more in like a hour so I already baked you a few more."

C. C. replied "You have filled my stomach with happiness you eccentric gentleman."

Lelouch said "Honestly I messed this birthday up. I had the Black Knights buy you tons of great presents, but I accidentally pushed the presents into a ocean. I'm not that proud of myself this time."

C. C. replied "I never needed those presents Lelouch. What I truly want is to just spend this day with my favorite guy."

Lelouch asked "Is it Mao?"

C. C. stuck her tongue out and said "Yeah right. You're my favorite person in the whole world."

Lelouch felt a little surprised and flattered. He said "Several people have said that to me, but I wasn't expecting you to say that." Lelouch handed C. C. a letter and said "Since I drowned all of your presents on accident I wrote this letter for you. It's a little corny, but I hope that you kind of like it."

C. C. read the letter aloud "C. C. when I first met you I was surprised and eventually became a little annoyed by you. However despite wasting thousands of my dollars on pizza I must admit that I like having you around. You're cool, special, cute, and have pretty good hair. You're super cool and other stuff. Thank you for some stuff you did that I guess I like. Well actually saying guess would seem kind of rude. I'm sure that I like the stuff you've done for me. You're the best. Sincerely, Lelouch Lamperouge."

Lelouch said "I guess that my letter was a little awkward and not as cool as it should be. I'm sorry. I mess up things too often."

C. C. kissed Lelouch and said "Thank you for this day. I know it may seem like you gave me a weird day, but it's the best birthday I've had in years."

Lelouch was surprised, but in a good way. He said "You're welcome. I had a good day too."

C. C. whispered "I love you Lelouch."

Lelouch asked "What did you say?"

C. C. blushed and said "Nothing you need to hear."

A few minutes later C. C. got a call from the Emperor and Empress. C. C. asked "What's going on?"

Emperor Charles sighed and said "Sadly I have to waste time saying pointless and corny stuff on their birthdays so I suppose I want you to have a good birthday."

C. C. said "Thank you. Your generosity is clear."

Emperor Charles said "Sadly I also have to ask you if you had a good day."

C. C. replied "Yes. In fact it was great."

Empress Marianne said "You sound happier than usual. It's probably because you had a romantic day with your precious Lelouch."

C. C. stubbornly replied "I didn't have a romantic day with Lelouch. We're simply allies."

Empress Marianne said "You really are the princess of denial. You'll probably even claim you're still friends with Lelouch after you two get engaged."

C. C. replied "That's a tempting idea, but that won't happen."


	3. C C's New Offer

Lelouch Lamperouge woke up and ran to the kitchen. He said "I'm super hungry." He tried to grab a few pieces of bread to use for toast, but he accidentally dropped a whole bag of bread on the floor. He started grabbing the pieces of bread off the floor and putting them back into the bag.

C. C. replied "Please stop doing that. That bread is ruined. It'll taste weird since it's been on the floor."

Lelouch said "You're too obsessed with being healthy. This bag of bread is full of tasty stuff." Lelouch tried to pour a glass of milk into a glass, but he accidentally spilled a gallon of milk on the floor. He tried to get the milk off the floor and back into the carton. He said "This is really hard."

C. C. replied "I hate to mock you Lelouch, but you need to be more careful and not try to eat rotten food."

Lelouch said "Bread and milk that was on the floor for a minute isn't expired. It has tons of flavor left."

C. C. sighed and replied "I'll clean up the milk you spilt. Throw away the bag of bread."

Lelouch said "I'll go throw it in the garbage can."

C. C. replied "Okay."

Lelouch went outside so he could eat the bag of bread without getting in trouble. He spent several minutes outside eating the bread. After that he went back inside and said "Getting to the garbage can took longer than I thought it would."

C. C. replied "I would believe you if I didn't chewing sounds coming from you."

Lelouch stopped chewing the last piece of bread and said "I couldn't of wasted the bag of bread. It cost tons of money."

C. C. replied "It smells like an expired breakfast in here. I need some fresh air. I'll be back soon."

Lelouch said "Okay." After C. C. walked out Lelouch started reading ripped up comic books that he found in a garbage can.

C. C. walked around outside and enjoyed the fresh air. However she felt a little cold so she said "It's too cool today."

Lloyd Asplund responded "That works well for cold hearted people like me."

C. C. said "Hi Earl of Pudding. What's going on?"

Lloyd responded "I have a favor that I need somebody to do for me."

C. C. said "I assume you want somebody to buy gallons of pudding for you."

Lloyd responded "Actually I had a pudding invention installed in my house. It makes a few thousand gallons of pudding per day. Sadly I'm too busy being a scientist to check up on the machine. I need some help from you."

C. C. sighed and asked "What's do you need?"

Lloyd said "I want you to move into my house so you can make sure that my machine is always working. If the machine starts acting crazy or is breaking I would need you to call me."

C. C. replied "That's not a offer that I'm a big fan of."

Lloyd said "I would let you stay there for free. In fact I would pay you to guard the machine."

C. C. asked "So I would basically get a free home as well as money for just protecting the machine?"

Lloyd said "Yeah."

C. C. replied "That's a somewhat interesting offer. I'm going to think about your deal and thank you for such a nice offer."

Lloyd said "You're welcome. I'll visit you in a few days and ask for your answer."

C. C. went back home and said "I got a interesting offer from the Earl of Pudding."

Lelouch replied "I read some interesting comic books. A majority of the pages were missing, but that added a lot of mystery to the stories."

C. C. told Lelouch about Lloyd's offer. She said "Lloyd's offer is somewhat tempting. It would be like half moving since I'm not allowed to spend nights there."

Lelouch replied "But if you moved to his house you wouldn't live with me anymore."

C. C. said "Actually I would still live here, but not during the day. We would see each other less often, but we wouldn't be separated forever."

Lelouch replied "But I would miss you sometimes. However I wouldn't have to deal with you judging me when I eat somewhat gross food and drinks that have been on floors, sidewalks, and parking lots. I also wouldn't have to deal with you gobbling down a dozen pizzas per day."

C. C. went to her room and decided to make a call. Emperor Charles answered the phone and grumpily asked "What do you want?"

C. C. said "I want to talk to the Empress."

Charles responded "Whatever." Charles threw the phone and Empress Marianne caught it.

C. C. said "I need some advice."

Marianne replied "I'm the best at that. What's going on?"

C. C. said "The Earl of Pudding made a offer to pay me to guard his new invention during the day. To do that I would move into his house and stay there during a majority of the day. It's a tempting offer, but thinking about it oddly makes me feel sad."

Marianne replied "I know the reason for that."

C. C. asked "What is it?"

Marianne answered "If you spent your days guarding Lloyd's goofy machine you'd miss your future husband."

C. C. said "Lelouch and I aren't dating."

Marianne replied "You love him more than anything, even more than pizza. I know you better than anybody since I'm your future mom."

C. C. said "Of course I care about Lelouch, but you exaggerate my feelings like crazy."

Marianne replied "Well you hide your feelings as much as superheroes hide their secret identities."

C. C. said "You made some extremely untrue comments, but you're right about me missing Lelouch if I moved."

Marianne replied "I'm right. Lelouch is what your entire life is about. You love him as much as I love the Emperor. Me and the Emperor's wedding anniversary is in a few months. You and Lelouch should get married on that day. It would be the sweetest thing ever."

C. C. said "Stop exaggerating how close me and Lelouch are!"

Marianne replied "If you didn't fib about your feelings so often I wouldn't have to pressure you so often."

C. C. said "I better go talk to Lelouch."

Marianne asked "Should I start scheduling your wedding?"

C. C. screamed "No!"

Marianne sighed and said "Okay future daughter."

After C. C.'s phone call she went into the living room. Lelouch was drinking expired strawberry milk and was still reading expired comic books. C. C. said "There's a few things that I need to tell you Lelouch."

Lelouch asked "What's going on?"

C. C. said "Even though the Earl of Pudding's offer is really tempting and cool I feel like I can't accept it. I would miss spending days with you, because you're the best person I've ever met."

Lelouch replied "I love hearing that. Crowds of people have told me that recently. I always get excited about it. I signed autographs for an hour a few days ago."

C. C. said "I really like you and despite your antics I love hanging out with you."

Lelouch replied "I enjoy spending time with you too."

C. C. blushed and said "I have feelings for you."

Lelouch replied "People tend to have a variety of feelings when it comes to people: happiness, sadness, madness, love, hatred, and lots of confusion."

C. C. said "I hope you're okay with me still living here."

Lelouch replied "Of course I am. My life would be a lot more boring without you." C. C. kissed Lelouch's hands. Lelouch decided to kiss his shoes.

C. C. said "You're so weird, but I suppose you're lovely in a eccentric way."

Lelouch proudly said "I'm the prince of great shoes."

A few days later Lloyd went to Lelouch and C. C.'s house. C. C. said "Hi Earl of Pudding."

Lloyd replied "I'm quite thrilled to hear your answer. My pudding machine is one of the most amazing inventions ever."

Lelouch asked "Who made the machine?"

Lloyd said "I spent money that I was supposed to use for my job to make it. My superiors and co-workers were so mad at me."

C. C. said "Your offer was very nice and tempting, but I'm turning it down. I would miss my awesome Lelouch if I moved away."

Lloyd replied "Well thank goodness you turned down my offer."

C. C. asked "Why did you say that?"

Lloyd said "I wasn't actually going to let you move in and guard the machine. I was getting bored so I made you a fake offer to troll you. I figured it would cause you and Lelouch tons of drama and confused emotions. This turned out to be a delightful event." Lloyd laughed.

C. C. said "Sweetie I think it's time that we get revenge on this wise guy."

Lelouch replied "Great idea."

Lloyd said "I better go before I get punished for my questionable pranks." Lloyd ran out of the house so Lelouch and C. C. ran after him.


	4. C C's Diary

Lelouch Lamperouge returned home. He walked inside his house and accidentally crash landed into the fish tank. The fish tank crashed to the ground. Lelouch said "Hi C. C. I've finally come home."

C. C. asked "Are you okay?"

Lelouch said "Yeah, but the fish tank turned out to be dangerous to keep."

C. C. replied "No disrespect intended sweetie, but having a fish tank seems pretty pointless considering you don't have fish."

Lelouch said "Well sometimes I get thirsty so the fish tank was a very useful and tasty water fountain."

C. C. replied "You were at the new milkshake shop for like an hour."

Lelouch said "Yes. It's a really weird place. When I ordered a milkshake the owner and the customers sang a whole song about it. Thankfully the owner was hip despite obsessing over balloons. We have a meeting with the Black Knights soon. Will you be ready in time?"

C. C. replied "I need to comb my hair first."

Lelouch sighed and said "Okay."

C. C. replied "You're the prince of goofing around so I'm sure you'll find something to do while you wait. Just don't do anything bad."

Lelouch proudly said "I promise to be mature." After C. C. went to the bathroom to comb her hair Lelouch went into C. C.'s room. Lelouch said "I've never been allowed to come in here, but I'm sure that she wouldn't mind if I investigate her room for fun. I feel like dancing, but if I danced in here I would probably crash land on her stuff. I'll look at what she has in this silly room." Lelouch looked around C. C.'s room and noticed that it was way cleaner than his room. Despite being a slob Lelouch was confused about why C. C.'s room was way cleaner than his room.

Lelouch said "I feel like reading a comic book. I should find out what kind of goofy stuff C. C. reads." He dug around C. C.'s book area to find some comic books, but he didn't find any. He said "Her book section kind of sucks. That might sound like a insult, but considering how much suckers suck it could be considered a small compliment." He picked up a book and said "Oh. This is C. C.'s diary. This is probably super personal and full of stuff that she doesn't want me to know." Lelouch thought about it and said "I'm sure that C. C. wouldn't mind if I checked it out. I'm the prince of trust so I'm very trustworthy." He started reading C. C.'s diary.

Lelouch read a page about C. C.'s past with Mao. He said "Apparently C. C. and Mao used to have hangout days together where Mao would work on airplane ideas while C. C. painted. How corny, but cute." Lelouch stopped reading that page, because it was more cute than he wanted it to be.

Lelouch read a page that he thought was really weird. He said "When C. C. was sick several years ago her doctor thought that she should move to a mineshaft to survive the war. Wow. Her doctor had a really strange name. His name was Strangelove."

Lelouch said "Those pages are way too old to be interesting and exciting. I want to hear about C. C.'s present. I'm going to go to the recent pages to find out what C. C.'s modern life is about." Lelouch skipped a bunch of pages to read about the present stuff.

Lelouch read one of the recent pages in C. C.'s diary aloud: "I feel like I can't hide how I feel anymore. Marianne always pressures me and exaggerates how much I love Lelouch, but she isn't wrong about how I feel. I love Lelouch more than anybody else in the whole world. Part of me feels the desire to tell him, but a different part of me feels I can never say that to him." Lelouch stopped reading the diary page and said "I think that I shouldn't of read that."

C. C. went into her room and saw that Lelouch was in there. She asked "Why are you in here without my permission?"

Lelouch said "I'm sorry. I was getting bored so I investigated your room for fun. It was a interesting experience."

C. C. replied "I wish you could stop causing trouble."

Lelouch said "I think that I'm pretty careful."

C. C. replied "You're wonderful at several things, but you suck at being careful."

Lelouch proudly said "It's hard to think of any examples where I was the opposite of careful."

C. C. replied "You fall down in the living room, accidentally throw something out the window, play in the garbage can, and dance into a crash landing every week."

Lelouch said "My meeting with the Black Knights will start soon so we better go there soon."

C. C. replied "Okay."

Lelouch (dressed as Zero) and C. C. went to the Black Knights' hideout and had a meeting. After the meeting was over Lelouch felt like he needed to talk to somebody. He said "Ohgi and Diethard I need to talk to you."

Kaname Ohgi said "Okay Zero."

Diethard Ried responded "I'm excited to hear what this is about."

Lelouch said "I acted slightly unlike a gentleman by bursting into C. C.'s room and reading her diary."

Ohgi replied "That wasn't a very kind thing to do Zero."

Diethard responded "Ignore that wholesome fool. I'm proud of you Zero for using sneaky ways to find out big secrets. We've become very similar."

Lelouch said "Her diary had pages saying that she loves me."

Ohgi replied "That could be problematic."

Diethard responded "Ignore Ohgi again. He's a idiot. This could be a big news story Zero. The power filled girl having a crush on the world's best superhero is one of the biggest news stories ever. I'll broadcast to the whole world about this and be the most famous broadcaster ever!" Diethard did a victory dance.

Lelouch said "Please stop doing a victory dance Diethard. I'm going to talk to C. C. about this and handle it in a mature and cool way."

Diethard sighed and said "I'm disappointed by that choice Zero. I want you to be more dangerous and loopy to make my broadcasts more successful."

Lelouch sarcastically responded "I'm super sorry Diethard. Your broadcasts are one of the most important things ever."

A few hours later Lelouch and C. C. went home. Lelouch said "There's something that I think we should talk about C. C."

C. C. asked "What's going on?"

Lelouch said "When I broke into your bedroom I read some pages of your diary."

C. C. angrily responded "That was a bad thing to do Lelouch."

Lelouch said "I'm sorry, but I was curious about what was in it. I skimmed through your past, because I wasn't that interested about your past. I read about your present."

C. C. blushed and replied "I'm doomed."

Lelouch said "You're not doomed at all. Actually your pages about me were very sweet and accurate. It's easy to like diary pages that talk about how cool, epic, handsome, charming, and appealing I am. They were some of the nicest diary pages I've ever read. I guess that's not saying too much considering I've read ten of Suzaku's diaries. They were full of boredom."

C. C. replied "I guess you know the truth about how I feel about you now."

Lelouch said "I know that you think I'm the most charming and cool guy in the world and I agreed with pretty much everything you wrote about me. Thank you for being a fan."

C. C. rolled her eyes and said "You didn't understand what the pages meant Lelouch. They weren't meant to give you hundreds of compliments. I love you."

Lelouch said "I love me too. In fact loving me is a very common thing. According to Diethard I'm one of the top ten most loved people in Japan."

C. C. sighed and said "You're the best Lelouch despite your ego and obsessive bragging."

Lelouch said "Thank you very much. I agree with you about me being the best. In fact I don't think we've agreed with each other so much before."

C. C. said "Well I'm going to have to punish you for reading my diary."

Lelouch sighed and said "You can read my diary. It's pretty charming and exciting."

C. C. started reading Lelouch's diary. It had fifty pages of Lelouch bragging about himself. C. C. skimmed around the diary and found a picture of Lelouch that was drawn by Lelouch and had hearts on it. C. C. smiled and said "I thought I loved Lelouch more than anybody, but it seems like he loves himself almost as much."


	5. Lelouch's Garage Sale

Lelouch Lamperouge (dressed as Zero) was with the Black Knights. Zero said "Our last few fights with Prince Schneizel haven't gone so well. We need to buy better equipment to help us defeat the prince."

Kaname Ohgi replied "But we're running out of money."

Zero asked "How come we barely have any money?"

Kaname Ohgi said "Well you took a big chunk of the money to buy a ship, C. C. keeps taking money to get pizzas, and Diethard spends money on news cameras."

Diethard Ried responded "I keep accidentally dropping my news cameras. It's a fun hobby."

Zero said "It seems like we need to get more money. I'm going to host a garage sale to get a bunch of money."

Kaname Ohgi stated "You don't have a garage."

Zero asked "Do you have a garage that I could borrow?"

Kaname Ohgi said "No. I'm sorry Zero."

Zero said "Then we'll have a garage sale here. It may lack the garage, but it has the sale part."

Kaname Ohgi asked "What are we going to sell?"

Zero said "Bring anything from your houses that you don't need. We're going to sell thousands of items and we're going to get millions of dollars. If we had a second sale we could get billions of dollars."

Tohdoh replied "I don't mean to disrespect you Zero, but I don't think we would get millions of dollars from a garage sale. We would probably get a few thousand dollars."

Zero said "I'm sure that we'll raise way more than that."

Lelouch got on his regular outfit and went home. Lelouch said "C. C. bring out all the stuff I don't need anymore so I can sell it."

C. C. replied "Okay." Twenty minutes later C. C. came to the living room with several boxes of stuff. She said "I hope you can find people that actually want this stuff."

Lelouch looked in the boxes and said "Hold on. There's some valuable stuff in here."

C. C. replied "There's nothing you need in the boxes."

Lelouch grabbed some comic books out of the boxes and said "These are really important."

C. C. responded "They're partially ripped and they're filled with soda stains."

Lelouch grabbed some DVDs out of the boxes and said "These are way too cool to get rid of."

C. C. replied "I only put DVDs that you have more than one copy of in there."

Lelouch said "I may have another copy of these DVDs, but these have different covers and trailers."

C. C. replied "Just sell them."

Lelouch said "I better look and see what else you put in these boxes."

C. C. responded "I'm already tired of having to prove to you that you don't need this stuff. I know that you don't always respect me, but I'm asking you to trust me this time."

Lelouch said "Okay."

The next day Lelouch and C. C. grabbed the boxes. Lelouch grabbed a box of stuff that wasn't meant to be sold, but he didn't know that. The Black Knights set up the sale outside. Diethard did a broadcast that advertised the sale so they didn't need to worry about getting customers. Lelouch (dressed as Zero) and C. C. came and placed the boxes on a table. Zero said "I hope that the rest of you found lots of stuff to sell."

Kaname Ohgi replied "Luckily I found lots of stuff."

Zero said "I better look at your boxes." Zero opened a box and saw dozens of used socks, garbage bags, broken toys, and a box of jewelry. Zero accidentally pushed the jewelry box to the ground. He tried to save the jewelry, but he accidentally stepped on every piece of jewelry. Zero told Ohgi to sell the broken pieces of jewelry.

Tohdoh asked "Do you want to look at my box Zero?"

Zero grabbed the box and said "I'll look at it."

Diethard replied "I'm getting bored. Lets play catch Zero."

Zero said "Good idea Diethard." Zero played catch using Tohdoh's box. Most of the stuff in the box got broken.

C. C. asked "What are you selling news boy?"

Diethard proudly said "I actually have a habit of only keeping important stuff so I'm not selling anything today. What are you selling?"

C. C. answered "Well I have the same habit as you so I have nothing to sell either."

A few minutes later customers arrived. Zero was so excited about getting money that he danced around.

Lloyd Asplund asked "Are you selling any pudding?"

Zero said "Only grocery stores would have pudding sales. This is stuff that we've had for years."

Lloyd asked "Do you have any ancient pudding that has some flavor left?"

Zero said "No."

Jeremiah Gottwald asked "Do you at least have ancient oranges?"

Zero answered "Of course not."

Lloyd said "This sale isn't that great."

Jeremiah replied "I agree with that."

Rakshata Chawla said "It's typical of the Earl of Pudding to mock great things. That's why I dumped him." Lloyd shook his fist at Rakshata before walking away.

Jeremiah replied "The grocery store is loyal enough to me to actually have oranges unlike this place." Jeremiah walked away.

Gino Weinberg asked "How much do the broken toys cost?"

Zero said "Ten dollars per toy."

Gino asked "Is that a fair deal?"

Zero proudly answered "I'm the prince of fair deals."

Gino said "Okay then." Gino bought twenty broken toys. He looked around at Ohgi's used socks and said "These smell fresher than my socks. How much do they cost?"

Kaname Ohgi said "I'm selling them for two dollars per pair."

Zero replied "That's not enough money Ohgi."

Kaname Ohgi replied "But they're not good socks."

Zero said "Please respect my choices Ohgi."

Ohgi replied "Okay Zero."

Zero said "The socks cost seven dollars per pair."

Gino responded "That seems like a fair deal." Gino bought twelve pairs of socks.

General Bartley asked "How much do the DVDs cost?"

Zero proudly said "These are very fancy of high quality DVDs so it cost twenty five dollars per DVD."

General Bartley responded "That isn't a good deal, but these are cool DVDs." He bought a dozen DVDs.

Zero asked "Do you want to buy some comic books too?"

General Bartley said "Yes, but I'm scared that you'll charge lots of money for them."

Zero replied "It costs fifteen dollars per comic book." General Bartley sighed and bought sixty comic books.

Prince Schneizel came by with a evil smile on his face. Zero asked "Why are you here?"

Prince Schneizel said "I heard so many good things about your sale that I decided to visit."

Zero replied "Well you better do more than visit. You better buy a lot of stuff."

Prince Schneizel saw the box that Zero brought by accident. The prince opened it and saw that it was filled with equipment that Zero and the Black Knights used to battle him. The prince said "I'll buy everything in this box."

Zero said "I never opened that box. What's in it?"

Prince Schneizel answered "A bunch of videos. These would be a great addition to Princess Cornelia's museum."

Zero said "I'll charge you five thousand dollars for the box." Prince Schneizel gave Zero the money and walked away with the box of equipment.

For the next few hours several customers came and bought lots of DVDs, used socks, broken toys, partially ripped comic books, and garbage bags. Zero got over fifty thousand dollars from the sale. He was so excited that he danced around. Zero said "I'm proud of you C. C. You made me sell stuff I thought that I needed, but I was wrong." Zero grabbed C. C. and danced with her. C. C. blushed.

Rakshata said "That's cute."

Diethard replied "C. C.'s cute, but Zero's a terrible dancer."

A few minutes later Prince Schneizel and his sidekicks started attacking the Black Knights' hideout using the equipment that the prince bought from Zero.

Zero said "This is dangerous. We better get ready to stop the prince."

Kaname Ohgi looked at the equipment and said "The prince is using our equipment."

Prince Schneizel said "Zero was foolish enough to accidentally sell a box of his equipment to me."

Zero angrily said "I thought you only packed my useless stuff in boxes C. C."

C. C. looked at the box and said "I didn't bring that box. You brought it on accident."

Zero said "Well you taught me to look at what's in boxes before I sell them."

Prince Schneizel destroyed the Black Knights' hideout. All of the Black Knights were outside so nobody got hurt. Prince Schneizel did a evil laugh while leaving.

Kaname Ohgi said "I'm sorry if I sound rude Zero, but I'm disappointed in you."

Diethard responded "I'm very disappointed too."

Kaname Ohgi said "We'll try to buy a new hideout tomorrow." The Black Knights walked away.

Zero sighed and said "I'm ashamed of myself."

C. C. responded "You're a risk lover. Some of your risks have ended badly, but a lot of them have been helpful." C. C. hugged Zero.

Zero said "This means I don't have to feel guilty."

C. C. responded "You should feel somewhat guilty for getting the hideout destroyed." Zero ignored her and did a victory dance.


	6. Lelouch's Dream

Lelouch Lamperouge danced into his house and knocked a plant to the ground. The plant crashed to the ground so Lelouch grabbed it and threw it out the window. He said "I got something super awesome at the store."

C. C. asked "Did you waste more money on batteries?"

Lelouch said "I did buy a dozen boxes of batteries today, but I also bought a weird medicine that's rumored to give people the best dream that they've ever had. I'm going to use it so I have the best dream ever."

C. C. replied "I'll probably be in it."

Lelouch said "In your dreams."

A few hours later Lelouch drank the dream juice and went to sleep. A few minutes later Lelouch's dream started.

Lelouch's Dream:

Lelouch (dressed as Zero) was at a big event that was about him. A statue was made to honor Zero. The statue was put next to a statue of Tony Jay (a beloved actor) which made Lelouch feel honored and excited.

The host of the event said "This statue is to represent one of the best heroes of all time. He's the most heroic, smart, cool, charming, and important person that I've ever met."

Lelouch responded "Thank you for all of those kind words host dude. I feel like I don't deserve such big compliments even though I obviously do. Thank you for saying the truth about how awesome I am. I'm super cool and like the best hero ever so thank you for telling me that." The crowd loved Lelouch's speech so much that they cheered and gave him tons of stuff.

Suzaku Kururugi walked up to Lelouch and said "I'm sorry to interrupt your ego filled speech, but there's a problem."

Lelouch asked "What's going on?"

Suzaku said "C. C. got kidnapped a few minutes ago by the prince's henchmen. I tried to stop them, but I easily got knocked to the ground."

Lelouch proudly said "I'll save C. C."

A member of the crowd said "You have to sign autographs first."

Lelouch replied "But someone important is in danger."

The crowd member asked "Can't you at least sign a few dozen autographs?"

Lelouch said "A few dozen isn't that many so I'll sign that many autographs." The crowd got excited.

Meanwhile Prince Schneizel's henchmen put C. C. in a cell. C. C. said "You're so mean. Please release me."

Prince Schneizel replied "Calm down. I may be a villain, but I'm also a gentleman."

C. C. said "That doesn't make sense you eccentric troublemaker."

Prince Schneizel replied "Lelouch has turned out to be way more heroic, handsome, and awesome than I am which means that I have to get revenge on him."

C. C. asked "What are you going to do?"

Prince Schneizel replied "You're the person Lelouch cares for the most so kidnapping you was a essential part of my plan. I'm pretty sure that Lelouch would be willing to give up a majority of his fortune to save you. That way I would be the richer sibling which would make me way cooler than Lelouch."

C. C. said "Lelouch is like a billion times cooler than you."

Prince Schneizel replied "I disagree highly with that unappealing statement. I'm the most charming person in the whole world." C. C. rolled her eyes.

Lelouch was trying to find C. C., but he got distracted by some comic books. Lelouch spent a half hour reading comic books and looking at ads. After that Lelouch's phone rang. He asked "Who's calling me this time?"

Prince Schneizel said "It's your least favorite sibling."

Lelouch angrily responded "I know that you captured C. C. You better release her before you get defeated harder than ever."

Prince Schneizel said "If you think that I'm scared of you this time you're totally wrong sir. I've hired some great quality henchmen who have the technology to finally defeat you. However both of us could cancel this silly fight if you give me millions of dollars."

Lelouch responded "I'm not giving you money you cruel prince. I'm going to win the battle."

Prince Schneizel said "Yeah right you punk."

After the phone call was over Lelouch said "I need some really big help for this mission. I could have some of the Black Knights help me. I'll call them and have them try to help, but I'll need more than them this time."

Jeremiah Gottwald arrived and said "Greetings my prince."

Lelouch responded "I have a very important mission to take care of that I must win. I'm hoping that you can help me with it."

Jeremiah proudly replied "Since I've gotten robotic powers I've been more useful than ever. I'll gladly help you, because I'm the prince of loyalty."

Lelouch said "I appreciate your help orange boy."

A few hours later Lelouch, Jeremiah, and the Black Knights started attacking Prince Schneizel's helpers. Prince Schneizel looked outside of his lair and saw what a successful and cool job Lelouch was doing. He asked "How are they doing so well against my mighty henchmen?"

Jeremiah said "Because they lack the loyalty of justice."

Prince Schneizel was grossed out at the thought of justice that he stuck his tongue out and said "Justice is a vile thing."

Lelouch said "I need to go save C. C. Can you and the Black Knights take care of the prince's helpers?"

Jeremiah responded "I promise that we can take care of them my prince."

Lelouch broke into the prince's lair and said "I hope that there aren't any of the prince's sidekicks in here. I'm hoping that they're all in the battle that's going on outside." A guard grabbed Lelouch and punched him. Lelouch said "Oh no. The prince has some guards in here."

One of the guards proudly said "We're some of the most well trained guards of all time. Our skills are super impressive dude."

A different guard said "You should give up Lelouch. You're a big weakling."

Lelouch responded "I know how to defeat you two losers." Lelouch used his geass on the guards and said "Become the new janitors."

The guards said "Okay." The guards left to go shop for brooms.

Lelouch burst into the room where Prince Schneizel was at. Lelouch said "Jeremiah and the Black Knights took care of your sidekicks and I turned your guards into floor fanboys so you better cancel your evil plans."

Prince Schneizel replied "But my evil plans are quite charming and cool."

Lelouch said "Release C. C. now!"

C. C. said "I'd appreciate it a lot if you were kind enough to stop being the biggest jerk ever you nasty prince."

Prince Schneizel proudly said "I'm eloquent, not nasty."

Lelouch said "You have plenty of good qualities, but your evilness ruins your appeal. I'm a much better fighter than you so you better give up quickly."

Prince Schneizel replied "Actually you're going to give up slowly."

Lelouch and Prince Schneizel started battling each other. Prince Schneizel punched Lelouch a few times, but Lelouch punched harder and had better fighting skills. Lelouch said "I'm the prince of fights and you're the prince of other stuff."

Prince Schneizel replied "Your insults lack any kind of clever charm."

Lelouch said "I'm going to punch you harder than I've ever punched someone before." Lelouch punched Prince Schneizel really hard. The prince got punched so hard that he fell out the window. He didn't get hurt too badly, but he was really mad about it.

C. C. said "You defeated one of your toughest enemies and was my hero again. I'm so proud of you."

Lelouch said "It's always worth it for you."

C. C. replied "I love you so very much my hero."

Lelouch said "I love myself a lot too. Despite that I also love you too." Lelouch and C. C. kissed.

The next morning Lelouch woke up and said "The dream juiced kind of worked."

C. C. asked "Did you have the best dream ever?"

Lelouch said "Well it did have some pretty awesome parts."

C. C. replied "I assume you were treated like the best hero ever in your dream."

Lelouch said "I was treated like that. It was super awesome."

C. C. asked "Was I in the dream?"

Lelouch said "Um you played a moderately important role in it. The dream was really cool, but it required too much work. I had to fight the prince for too long. I want a juice that gives me dreams that are awesome, but have me relaxing."

C. C. asked "You want to dream about resting?" Lelouch fell asleep and started dreaming about having a relaxing day.


	7. Lelouch and C C's Date

Lelouch Lamperouge was making fun of some random people outside while eating expired candy. He said "This is a wonderful morning."

C. C. said "Hi Lelouch. There's something that we should talk about."

Lelouch replied "I agree with you on that. We need to talk about this guy that's outside. His shirt is so bad. It's full of food stains."

C. C. said "Sweetie we have more important things to talk about than a random guy's shirt."

Lelouch replied "But I have lots of comments about the shirt that I feel I must say."

C. C. sighed and said "Meet me in the living room after you're doing judging the random guy and his shirt."

Lelouch replied "Okay."

20 minutes later Lelouch finished making comments about the random guy and went into the living room. Lelouch asked "What's going on?"

C. C. said "Well we agreed to start dating a week ago and we haven't actually gone on a date yet."

Lelouch replied "We see each other every day."

C. C. said "But we're roommates so we always see each other."

Lelouch said "Then everyday should count as a date."

C. C. replied "If you count all the days we've seen each other in a row as dates we'd probably be married by now."

Lelouch said "I guess that means we have to go on a silly date and have a goofy time together."

C. C. replied "Yes, but that probably isn't the right way to describe it."

Lelouch said "Well I don't know that much about dates. They seem like absurd and wacky events where people dress in weird outfits and do insane dancing."

C. C. replied "Dates aren't as loopy as you make them sound. We'll have a pleasant and fun time together despite all the antics you'll probably accidentally cause."

Lelouch said "Okay. When do you want to go on a date?"

C. C. replied "Tomorrow. I'll put the address in your coat pocket so you don't forget where we'll meet up."

Lelouch said "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow which seems like a weird thing to announce since I see you everyday."

A few minutes later Lelouch met up with Suzaku Kururugi and said "I have my first date with C. C. tomorrow."

Suzaku replied "Then it seems like you're going to have a good day tomorrow."

Lelouch said "I'm not completely sure about that. Dates are so wacky and loopy."

Suzaku replied "You have a odd habit of making normal events sound like crazy stuff. You told me I was crazy when I had healthy food."

Lelouch said "That was such an absurd thing to eat. Start eating stuff that actually has flavor. Should I dress fancy to the date?"

Suzaku replied "Of course."

Lelouch said "I was hoping that I could wear my pajamas or sweatpants."

Suzaku replied "That wouldn't be fancy enough."

Meanwhile C. C. called Empress Marianne. C. C. said "My first date with Lelouch is tomorrow."

Empress Marianne replied "It's closer to being your ninety fifth date with him."

C. C. said "Lelouch and I haven't dated before. You assume that we're practically married."

Marianne replied "You've gushed about him since shortly after you met him."

C. C. said "Well this is my first real date with Lelouch."

Marianne replied "Okay. You can go on with your exaggerated version of reality my future daughter."

C. C. angrily said "I've told you hundreds of times to not call me your future daughter."

Marianne replied "Well then marry Lelouch."

C. C. said "Not yet."

Marianne replied "Okay. I'll ask again next week."

C. C. said "I wouldn't be ready that fast."

Marianne replied "No offense intended future daughter, but you and Lelouch are quite slow."

C. C. said "I should stop asking you for advice."

Marianne replied "But I'm going to be your mommy someday soon."

The next day Lelouch stated walking to the fancy restaurant where he and C. C. planned on having their first date. Lelouch wore a fancy black suit. Lelouch walked for a few miles, because he forgot that he had a car. By the time he remembered he had a car he felt he was too far away to walk back home so he decided to get a ride from a taxi cab.

Several minutes later Lelouch arrived at the restaurant. The restaurant owner said "Greetings sir. Can I take your coat?"

Lelouch said "No you can't steal my coat you sneaky robber. However I do admire a robber that asks his victims permission to rob so I kind of like you."

The owner replied "I was offering to put your coat on the coat rack."

Lelouch said "Then you shouldn't of pretended like you were going to steal my coat. I'll just keep the coat on."

The owner asked "Do you have a reservation?"

Lelouch said "My girlfriend made one for me. She's a beautiful woman with green hair and she's obsessed with pizza. I'll go find her." Lelouch looked around the restaurant for a few minutes. C. C. found Lelouch and showed him their table. C. C. was wearing a fancy white suit.

C. C. replied "You're kind of late."

Lelouch said "I forgot to bring my car. I got a taxi ride from a taxi driver who reminded me of a Oscar winning actor. Either way he was quite a fearless leader."

C. C. replied "You look really charming today."

Lelouch said "I look awesome everyday."

C. C. replied "Yes, but on dates people say stuff like that."

Lelouch said "Okay. You look super hot."

C. C. replied "That's not a very romantic way of wording it."

Lelouch said "I guess comparing you to a heater isn't very cool."

The waiter asked "What do you two weirdos want tonight?"

Lelouch said "I want chicken and fries and she always wants like a dozen pizzas."

The waiter asked "Do you want anything to drink?"

Lelouch and C. C. said "Soda."

The waiter replied "Okay weirdos."

Lloyd Asplund walked up to Lelouch and C. C. and said "I have a favor that I want you to take care of for me."

C. C. asked "What do you want Earl of Pudding?"

Lloyd said "When it's time to order dessert order some pudding for me."

Lelouch replied "But if we ordered pudding we'd have to pay for it."

Lloyd said "Yeah. I want you to buy pudding for me."

Lelouch replied "No. You're the fun loving, but sneaky Earl of Pudding." Lloyd ran away.

C. C. said "I admit that it's pretty exciting to finally be on a date with you. I've waited for this day for months."

Lelouch replied "Wow. You really like me."

C. C. said "Well I probably wouldn't want to date you if I didn't love you."

Lelouch replied "Wow. You're really smart."

C. C. said "I think you're the most handsome guy in the whole world."

Lelouch replied "I agree that I'm the handsomest guy ever."

A few minutes later the waiter said "Here's your silly food you weirdos."

Lelouch started eating his dinner while C. C. gobbled down pizza. Lelouch said "You eat faster than the average bear."

C. C. replied "I probably eat too fast."

Lelouch said "Well waiting for people to finish eating is super boring so you're my hero tonight."

A few minutes later Lelouch and C. C. finished eating. Lelouch said "You ate like four pizzas tonight."

C. C. replied "I'm full."

The waiter said "I'll take your plates away you weirdos."

Lelouch whispered "I'm not going to give that weird waiter a tip."

After Lelouch and C. C. paid for the dinner the manager asked "Was the waiter good?"

Lelouch said "Well he lacked manners and mocked the customers so I'm not liking him that much so far."

Lelouch and C. C. walked outside. C. C. said "Since I brought my car we can ride home together."

After Lelouch and C. C. got into the car Lelouch said "I hope that you had an okay night."

C. C. replied "It was a wonderful night. I feel delighted that I finally got to go on a date with you. It was sweet and fun."

Lelouch said "I love you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said such a crazy thing."

C. C. replied "We're dating now so you can love me."

Lelouch jokingly said "I was worried that I had to have mixed feelings about my girlfriend."

C. C. replied "I love you." C. C. kissed Lelouch. Lelouch blushed. C. C. said "That's cute."

Lelouch stubbornly said "I'm not blushing. I spilt random stuff on my face that turned it into blush colors."

After the date was over C. C. got a call. C. C. asked "What's happening?"

Emperor Charles said "Even though I can't stand my son Marianne has forced me to ask what his silly date was like. Did you two have a goofy time together?"

C. C. replied "It was a lovely night. Sweetest night I've had all year."

Marianne said "Now that you've admitted your feelings you and Lelouch can finally get engaged."

C. C. said "Lelouch and I aren't ready for that."

Marianne replied "I'll ask again after your next date future daughter." C. C. facepalmed.


End file.
